Been Waiting
by LittleTayy
Summary: Emily leaves the BAU and JJ wants her back. Femmeslash. Give it a try please.


**AN: Hey, well I wrote this a while ago but have only just decided to put it up. I wrote this while listening to a collection of Jessica Mauboy songs. Anyway this is an Emily and JJ fic, which is a different pairing for me. Give it a try please. Luvya, Tayy.**

**Been Waiting**

Emily sighed as she stepped into her new apartment. It had been a week, a whole 7 days, since she had left the BAU and seen JJ. Emily pulled her 3 suitcases through to her new bedroom; from her bedroom she had a spectacular view of the London Eye and the River Thames. Although it was gorgeous, Emily thought it was nothing compared to her apartment in DC. She couldn't go back though, not now, not after everything that happened with JJ. She sat staring out the window, fiddling with the engagement ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, thinking about the events leading up to her moving to a different continent altogether.

_Emily was beaming as she strolled into the bullpen, nothing could wipe the smile off her face; not even grisly dead bodies. The moment she was seated, Reid immediately noticed the shining diamond that adorned her ring finger, which Reid was positive, had been bare the day previous._

'_Emily, is that a new ring?' Reid asked, not realising the significance of the placement of the ring. His question did however get the attention of Morgan and Rossi, as they made their way over._

'_Yes Reid, it is a new ring. Elijah gave it to me last night.' Emily gushed, not keeping the happiness out of her voice. By this time Morgan and Rossi had inspected the ring._

'_Em! Congratulations!' Morgan said pulling Emily up into a hug._

'_Mama's gonna want to hear about this.' Morgan said flipping open his phone, while Rossi explained to Reid that Emily was now engaged. _

'_Goddess of the all-knowing and seeing; How can I help you?' Garcia greeted in her usual cheery way._

'_Mama, our Em's gettin' hitched!' Morgan held the phone out as Garcia screamed happily. _

'_Wh…What?' Emily spun around to face a stunned JJ. _

'_I'm getting married.' Emily said, but JJ turned on her heel and fled as Garcia gave her a bone crushing hug. _

Emily sits tears silently threading their way down her pale cheeks. She hadn't wanted to leave the BAU but she didn't see any other option; JJ had made it just about impossible to stay.

* * *

JJ strolled into the BAU. She hadn't heard or seen from Emily in almost a week. When she had found out Emily was engaged, she was devastated. She couldn't believe it, her Emily was, going to be someone else's she couldn't stand it then and she couldn't stand it now. As she sat in her chair she recalled her last conversation with Emily.

_JJ had knocked angrily on Emily's door. She waited, tears threatening to spill, for Emily to open her door. Except when Emily answered JJ hadn't counted on her being in a short red dress that showed just a little bit more cleavage then usual, looking extremely hot._

'_JJ what are you doing here?' Emily asked, surprised, discreetly closing the door behind her. JJ took a moment to recollect her thoughts and why she was there._

'_No.' She said forcefully, looking Emily in the eye._

'_What do you mean no?' Emily questioned, mildly confused._

'_I don't want you to marry him. I won't let you. You just can't marry him.' JJ begged, reaching for Emily's hand but Emily moved away from her. As she looked at Emily she could tell the other woman was angry._

'_Hell no, Jennifer! You do not get to say one damn thing about me and Elijah, do you hear me. You had your chance and blew it.' Emily retorted angrily._

'_Emily I know the timings bad but I love you. I love you Emily Prentiss. Please, just, just don't marry him.'_

'_Are you kidding me? You love me? JJ I waited almost 3 years for you to say that, really I did and you choose now to tell me? Do you know what I think? I think you just can't handle that I'm not chasing after you any more and that I'm in love with somebody else now! You chose 'Captain Crawfish' over me, Jennifer; This little game you are playing Jennifer it's over, I'm done. I will marry Elijah.' _

'_Em please.' JJ begged stray tears escaping._

'_I think you should leave Agent Jareau.' Emily said icily as she turned and entered her apartment; leaving behind a heartbroken JJ. _

As JJ came back to the present, she resolved to try and forget about Emily, but that was proving harder then she thought.

'JJ, Hotch wants us in the BAU room. Now.' Morgan said, peeking into her office.

'Why? Do we have a case? Nothing came through me.'

'I don't know JJ, but it's important, I think.' Morgan said, before going to find Reid. Five minutes later and every one, minus Emily, were seated around the round table.

'JJ, now that you're here, there's something this team needs to know.'

'Shouldn't we wait for Emily?' Reid asked, causing the team to realise she wasn't there.

'Actually no; she isn't coming in today, she's left the BAU. She'll be working a liaison position in England.' Hotch explained.

'What? She left the country?'

'Why didn't she say anything?'

'Look I didn't know until I got a call from Strauss, Friday night. It seems Emily went straight to Strauss about this.'

'She loves the BAU, this is my entire fault.' JJ whispered guiltily as she fled the room.

'Hotch, where is Emily?' Garcia demanded, she was going to find her friend.

'London, most likely.' And with that Garcia dashed out from the room.

* * *

Two days later Emily trudged into her new apartment to the sound of her phone ringing; it was midnight and she really didn't want to answer but she figured it would be important.

'Prentiss.' She answered her tiredness evident.

'Emily, don't hang up please!' JJ's frantic voice demanded.

'What do you want Agent Jareau?'

'Emily please, are you at your apartment?'

'What does it matter? It's not like…GARCIA!' Emily exclaimed.

'Yes, Pen tracked you down; don't be angry with her I asked. Are you at home?' JJ insisted.

'Yes. Not like it matters though you're in Virginia.' Emily spat out, but as JJ grew silent Emily became worried.

'Right? You are in Virginia right? JJ!' Emily gasped.

'Open the door?' JJ tried, hoping Emily didn't shoot her. Emily gasped bolting to the hallway, staring disbelieving at her door.

'Jennifer you are _not_ outside my apartment.' She stated utterly shocked.

'Open the door please, Em.' JJ said, waiting for the door to open. As the door slowly opened both women ended their calls.

'JJ what are you doing here?' Emily asked evidently shocked; but JJ didn't speak, she just stepped forward and kissed Emily passionately, before Emily pushed her away breathlessly.

'I love you, please give us a chance. I'll leave Will, anything.' JJ begged looking up at Emily.

'JJ, Jennifer I'm so sorry, I…I just can't. You made your choice with LaMontague; so now I'm making mine.'

'Leave with me, please.' Emily shook her head, her hand automatically resting on her stomach as silent tears, threaded down her face. JJ silently left, realising that Emily decision had been exactly like hers; Emily was pregnant to Elijah and she loved JJ but was _in_ love with Elijah and nothing she did was going to change that.


End file.
